The Prisoner
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Just a Khan/OC one-shot. Rated M for sexual content.


**I'm not a Star Trek fan... but I am a Cumberbatch fan 3**

* * *

Aria's POV

The captain and Spock came down to question the prisoner.

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?"

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes, captain. I put them there."

The man, John, looked up slowly. He had beautiful blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the captain asked.

He seemed sad.

"A remnant of a time long passed. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. We were condemned as criminals. Forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping that when we awoke things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcon, your Star Fleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space, my ship was found adrift. I alone was revived."

"I looked up John Harrison. Until a year ago he didn't even exist!"

John stood up and seemed frustrated.

"John Harrison is a fiction that was created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Markus to help him advance his cause. A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Khan."

He sort of growled his name, and it sent shivers down my spine… but not in a bad way.

"Why would a Star Fleet admiral ask a three-hundred-year-old frozen man for help?" asked the captain.

"Because I am better."

"At what?"

"Everything. Alexander Markus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time. And for that he needed a warrior's mind. _**My**_ mind. To design weapons and warships." Khan said.

"You're suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold so that he could exploit your intellect?"

"He wanted to exploit my savagery!"

I found myself wanting to exploit his savagery in my own way.

_Stop that!_

"Intellect alone is useless in a fight. You Mr. Spock, you can't even break a rule, how could you be expected to break bone?" He looked back at the captain. "Markus used me to design weapons. To help him realize his vision of a militarized Star Fleet. He sent you to use those weapons, to fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then, he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space leading to one inevitable cause. The Kling-ons would come looking for whoever was responsible and you would have no chance of escape. Markus would finally have the war he always talked about, the war he always wanted."

The captain shook his head.

"No, no. I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Star Fleet officers! You killed them in cold blood!" he snapped.

"Markus took my crew from me!"

"You are a murderer!"

"He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed. But I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone."

There was so much sadness in his voice. I cast my eyes down as Spock looked at me.

"And when I did… I had every reason to believe that Markus had killed every one of the people I hold most dear."

Tears welled in my eyes. I'd never liked Markus, and I'd only ever seen him twice.

"So, I responded in kind. My crew is my family Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

He turned with tears in his eyes. He looked at me and I held his gaze. I quickly dried my eyes as the captain turned to me.

"He doesn't leave this cell, he gets nothing. And unfortunately, your shift has been extended."

"Yes, captain."

He and Spock left. Khan was still looking at me.

"What's your name?"

I looked around before saying quietly,

"Aria."

He stepped closer.

Khan's POV

Everyone had looked at me with hatred and anger. But this woman, this Aria, her eyes held pain, understanding and kindness. Someone brought her food, but she didn't touch it. She did something behind her desk and I saw the cameras turn away. She got up and brought the food to me.

"That's yours."

"I'm not hungry."

She passed the tray to me.

"I thought your captain ordered that I'm not given anything."

"I don't always listen. Hence why I'm usually given the long shifts as punishment."

I almost smiled.

"I take it you have a hard time following orders?"

"Depends on the order." She but her full lower lip. "I'm truly sorry for what's happened to you. No one deserves to lose the people they care about."

"And you know how it feels?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I have no one."

As she withdrew her hand, I gently caught her wrist. Her eyes widened, but she didn't try to move away.

"You're not afraid of me?" I asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything, Khan. I have nothing to lose in life."

This woman touched my heart. Her eyes seemed to look into my soul. She saw me as a man, not a weapon or a murderer. She took a step closer and linked her fingers with mine.

"It's strange." She whispered.

"What is?"

She looked at our hands.

"I feel as though I already know you. That you understand me in a way no one ever has."

I brought her hand to my lips and kissed the back.

"You're the first one to show me kindness in a very long time. And for that, I truly thank you, Aria."

She looked into my eyes and stepped closer. I let go of her hand so I could reach out and touch her cheek. Her skin was unbelievably soft.

Aria's POV

His touch was warm and gentle. I closed my eyes and leaned into his palm.

"You're… you're so soft." He said quietly.

I smiled and opened my eyes. I kissed his palm and look directly into his eyes. There was so much desire there.

"Let me kiss you." He whispered.

I shivered and bit my lip.

"Just once."

I made the pass bigger, but not big enough for him to escape through. He leaned forward slowly and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb. I'd never wanted to kiss someone so badly. I never wanted anyone to touch me so badly. He closed the space between us and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips on mine. He leaned back and I opened my eyes to look into his. He started to let me go, but I held him where he was. He started to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"It's been so long. So long since anyone looked at me with kindness. Shown me any sort of compassion. Allow me to show you how much that means to me."

He leaned back in and I kissed him again. I made the pass even bigger until he could pull me in. I slowly opened my mouth to him and his tongue slipped in. I couldn't hold back my moan as his tongue explored my mouth. I slowly laid my hands against his chest. Once more, he leaned back to look into my eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

I shook my head.

"Not once?"

"I keep to myself."

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You are truly beautiful."

I smiled softly and raised my hand to his cheek, but hesitated to touch him.

"It's alright. Let me feel your touch." He whispered.

I laid my hand against his cheek. He covered my hand with his and closed his eyes.

"Your touch is soothing, Aria. Give me more."

His voice was full of desire. I didn't have it in me to deny him. I slowly moved my fingers through his soft hair. He closed his eyes as I moved my free hand up his arm to his shoulder. I wanted to feel his skin beneath my palms. He didn't stop me as I moved my fingers beneath his shirt. A soft moan escaped his lips as I stroked his skin. I found myself lifting his shirt and he raised his arms so I could take it off. He was absolutely perfect! I took a moment to just examine him. His smooth chest and toned abdomen. I slowly moved my hands up his abdomen to his chest. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes remained closed as I moved my hands to his biceps. Before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning forward to kiss his neck. A groan came up from his chest and passed through his lips. I inhaled deeply, his scent filling my head and making me dizzy.

"Can I hold you?" He asked.

"Please." I said.

He slowly put his arms around me, pulling me to his warm chest.

"It's been years since I held a woman in my arms. I'd nearly forgotten the feeling."

I looked up into his eyes. There was a hunger to them, hunger for me.

Khan's POV

I couldn't remember the last time I'd wanted a woman like this. I wanted Aria. I leaned down to her ear.

"I have no intention of remaining Star Fleet's prisoner. I will escape and when I do, I want you to come with me, Aria. Leave with me."

I felt her lips at my ear.

"Give me a reason." She whispered.

I tightened my hold on her and moved one hand down to her backside. I squeezed gently and she sighed. I needed to hear more. I slowly backed her up against the wall and took off her shirt. I leaned down to her neck and kissed her softly. She craned her neck to give me better access and I lightly sucked on her neck. I trailed my tongue along her skin and she moaned.

"Oh, Khan… mmmm…"

I bit down gently and she held me tighter.

"Tighter. Hold me tighter, Aria." I breathed.

She did as I asked and I smiled. I kissed her shoulder, across her collarbone and then over the tops of her breasts. I moved my hand around her back and unhooked her bra. Slowly, I slid the straps down her arms, kissing her shoulder, before letting it fall to the ground. I took her breasts in my hands. Perfect handfuls. I brushed my thumbs over her nipples making her back arch as she pushed herself into my hands. I kissed the side of her breast and then moved down her toned stomach.

"You're certain you won't regret this? Regret having me?"

I didn't know what I would do if she refused me now. She slid down so she was eye level with me. Her dark blue eyes stared into mine.

"I'll never regret you, Khan." She whispered.

I kissed her and then laid her on her back. She touched my cheek as I kissed her softly. I moved my hand down her side to the fastenings of her pants. I undid the and then pulled her pants down. I took off her boots until all she wore were her panties. I kissed up her smooth leg to her inner thigh. Very softly, I stroked her from her opening to her clit.

"So wet. So wet for me." I whispered.

She moaned softly and I moved back up to kiss her. I continued to stroke her, wanting to make sure she was ready for me to take her. I was already hard and aching for her. I removed my hand and gently started to rock my hips against hers.

"K-Khan…"

I groaned when I heard her say my name. I moved a little harder, needing any sort of friction to ease my aching need.

"Your pants… take them off!" she moaned.

I leaned back and quickly got rid of my remaining clothing. She opened her arms to me, eager to hold me close to her.

Aria's POV

He came back to me and I felt him slid my panties down.

"You are glorious, Aria." He told me.

I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. I could feel his heavy cock against my thigh and it made me moan. The thought of having him inside me alone was almost enough to make me come. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around it, feeling it pulse and grow. He broke the kiss and once more moved down. He put his mouth on me and my eyes slammed shut.

"Khan! Yes, right there!" I moaned.

He slid his tongue inside me and I knotted my fingers in his hair. He moaned and it vibrated through my body. His tongue darted in and out of me before sucking on my clit.

"Khan please! I need to feel you inside me!" I begged.

He moved away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He came back up and pressed his forehead to mine.

"You're ready for me?"

"God, yes." I breathed.

"Once I take you, you're mine forever. I will never let you go." He growled.

I smiled and spread my legs for him.

"Then make me yours."

His eyes darkened and he positioned himself between my legs. His leaking cock pressed against my stomach. He stroked himself a few times before he started to push inside me. I enjoyed the look of pleasure on his face. His eyes closed and his lips parted in a sigh as he sank into me. He quickly broke through my hymen and held me close, kissing me to distract me from the sharp pain.

"The pain will pass." He whispered.

I let my hands explore his body. I started at his back, feeling the muscles there before going to his shoulders.

"Tell me when you're ready." He said.

I pulled him down for a kiss before moving my hips. The pain was gone and all I felt was pleasure.

"I'm ready." I breathed.

He started slow. Pulling out of me before sliding back in. He filled me completely, stroking every inch of me. I moved my hands to his firm backside, pulling him into me, wanting to feel him deeper.

Khan's POV

She was so tight! I'd never felt such pleasure before and I wanted more. I kissed her neck, nipping gently at the soft skin. I couldn't leave a mark on her, Kirk would know and she would be punished if not arrested.

"Oh! Oh, Khan! Aah!"

Her moans got louder and I started to thrust harder and faster. She leaned forward and kissed my shoulder before my lips were once more on hers. She curled her tongue around mine and I moaned into her mouth. I moved one hand up to cup her breast and then rubbed her hardened nipple. Her nails lightly dug into my skin and the pain added to the pleasure. My hand left her breast and moved down to where are bodies met. I slowly started to rub her clit. She gave a pleasure filled cry and started to tighten around my cock.

"Oh, Aria!"

She screamed my name as she came around me.

"KHAN!"

That was all it took. I came hard, pumping my seed deep inside her. She held me to her, I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. I kissed her shoulder, neck, cheek, forehead and then her lips. When I looked back into her eyes, she smiled softly and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked.

Her smile grew.

"You were right when you said you were better at everything."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"Perhaps in a few minutes…" I kissed her lips. "I can show you from another position how I'm better."

She laughed softly and stroked my cheek. But then, I could see concern in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I… no I don't want to ruin this moment."

I smiled a bit and cupped her cheek.

"You're worried that I might be using you."

She sighed and I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I'm not using you. I mean every word I've said to you. I came for my crew… but I'm leaving with so much more. I'm leaving with you… if you still want me."

"I do."

I smiled and kissed her full lips.

"Good. I'm never letting you go." I said between kisses.

She ran her fingers through my hair as we kissed.

Aria's POV

I felt a deep and strong connection with this man. I would follow him anywhere.

"I'll go with you anywhere, Khan. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Don't hurt me. If you do, I'll break you."

He laughed softly and took my hand and put it over his heart.

"I promise."

"Good. Now, show me how you're 'better' again."

He let out a dark chuckle before he kissed me again.


End file.
